Get Crazy
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal Monday Night Raw-but when 8 people try to make a name for themselves, it doesn't seem so normal, but when love starts to form, it isn't normal at all.
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck is up with me facing newbies?" Haylie asked as she was reading over the match card, she was in a match against some girl name Jenni.

"Hey—I'm facing newbies to—well me and Matt are since we're in a tag match against people named Sam & Pauly for some reason," Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Even those names sound familiar," She added as she was thinking about it.

"Never mind thinking, you're match is next," Haylie said as she was pushing Sydney towards the gorilla position.

"This mixed tag match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto Ontario, Canada Sydney!"

_**Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**_

_Life is a Highway _by _Rascal Flats _started as Sydney, wearing a Blue Tie Dye Shark Bite Girls Tank Top, Tripp Red and Black Plaid Skinny Jeans and Demonia Zip-Off Boots. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans and waited for her tag team partner.

_**Oh radio, tell me everything you know  
I like to sing with the radio  
I like to play it real loud  
I like to drive with the top down**_

"And her tag team partner, from Long Island, New York Zack Ryder!"

_Radio _started as Zack was doing his normal entrance down to the ring. When he entered the ring, he did his usual pose and went and stood beside Sydney being his usual cocky self, then some upbeat music started then the announcer continued, "and their opponents first, from Hazelt, New Jersey Sammi!"

When she made her presence known to the WWE Universe, Sydney cocked her head to the side, thinking to herself, _Alright, that chick looks familiar, the name of her birthplace is _very _fucking familiar, how the fuck don't I know who the fuck she is? _When she entered the ring, she did a sexy pose and waited for her tag team partner with the same upbeat music starting up, the announcer continued, "and her tag team partner from Providence, Rhode Island, Pauly D!"

_Alright now that guy is _really _fucking familiar _Sydney thought as she saw Pauly do his entrance down the ramp. When he entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring and the match began.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Sydney had Sammi in position, she did the _Canadian Fury _and got the one two three. "Here are your winners, Sydney and Zack Ryder!"

When they were announced the winners, they got their hands raised by the ref and then they celebrated a little bit in the ring before they headed to the back.

"Alright that Pauly guy fucking looks familiar," Haylie commented as soon as she caught up with the redheaded Canadian.

"Yeah that's what I thought—and that Sammi chick looked familiar as well," Sydney commented.

"We better not be invaded by them if you know what I mean," Haylie said.

"We won't—now go win another match ya bitch, you're match is next," Sydney said.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Divas Champion and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie, wearing a Tripp White and Black Lightning Bolt Skinny Jeans, Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Nylon Sky Blue Low Tops, the Divas Championship in her right hand and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for her opponent. When _more _upbeat music started, the announcer continued, "And her opponent, from Franklin Square, New York Jenni!"

When Jenni was making sure her presence known, Haylie was just saying in her mind _Alright, now where did that girl made her impact because she looks oddly familiar _When Jenni entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring then the match began.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Haylie had Jenni in position, Haylie did _Surgical Free _and got the one two three. "Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

The ref handed both her title belts then the Long Island native celebrated with them in the ring a bit before she headed to the back.

When she met up with Sydney in her locker room, she was met with the redheaded Canadian and her brother Josh. "Josh—why are you doing here?" Haylie asked.

"Because during your match, me and him were seeing who the hell were all these people, and we figured it out," Sydney said.

"Alright—care to enlighten me," Haylie said.

"We're basically being invaded by Jersey Shore," Josh said.

"Oh fuck no," Haylie said. "How so?"

"Basically in Sydney's match, her and Matt faced Sammi 'Sweetheart' and DJ Pauly D and you just faced JWoww, and besides next week for me I'm basically in a 2 on 1 handicap match against Ronnie & Vinny, and you're in a match against Sitch," Josh said.

"Oh double fuck no," Haylie said. "At least I can get some frustration out," Haylie said happily.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this :D There's going to be a poll up on my 'file asking who should basically who should be the main relationship(s) in this story ? which would be up soon :P  
Read and Review :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

When the two Divas entered their hotel room, Sydney said, "How do you feel about Jersey Shore being a part of the WWE?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to feel about it?" Haylie asked. "It's my worst nightmare times 3 come true,"

"You have a lot of personal nightmares," Sydney commented.

"Oh shut up—at least I wasn't eye-boggling Pauly D during my match," Haylie said with a smirk on her face.

"The fuck are you talking about Trudel?" Sydney asked as she raised a brow.

"Puh-lease Sydney, unlike you, I notice little things in either life or wrestling matches, and I clearly noticed you basically eye-boggling Pauly during the tag match," Haylie said.

"No I wasn't," Sydney said.

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Two camels in a tiny car,"

Sydney was silent before asking, "What the fuck was that for?"

"I don't know," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Just something other than yeah or no," She added before getting pillow thrown at by Sydney. "Now what the fuck was that for?" Haylie asked.

"I don't know," Sydney said. "But in all seriousness, I _wasn't _eye boggling DJ Pauly D," Sydney added.

"Yeah yeah sure," Haylie said rolling her eyes. "Wasn't it _you _that keep on saying to me 'I wish Pauly was my boyfriend—he's smexy as hell'." Haylie stated.

"I didn't say that," Sydney said in defence.

"Oh whatever," Haylie said with another roll of her eyes.

"It's fucking true dude," Sydney said.

"You know what the best thing about this is?" Haylie asked.

"What?" Sydney asked.

"You can do this same stuff to me," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Sydney asked.

"Because I fucking hate every guy on the show ahha," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Damn," Sydney said, then thought _Hey, you may hate 'em now, in a little while, not so much _then secretly smirked to herself.

_**Next Day**_

"Trudel wake the fuck up," Sydney said as she smacked a pillow on Haylie.

"Damn, what time is it?" Haylie asked as she sat up on her bed.

"Three thirty," Sydney said.

"You fucking serious?" Haylie asked.

"Totally serious dude," Sydney said, then Haylie decide to check the time and she said, "Fuck off, it's not three thirty, it's one thirty dumbass," Haylie said then almost went back to bed, but then Sydney said, "But still get out of bed,"

"Why?" She complained.

"Because Alison wants to tell us something important," Sydney said.

"Important coming out of Alison's mouth?" Haylie asked.

"Well not to you, but to me and I want you to come, please?" Sydney asked.

"Oh fine," Haylie said as she got out of bed.

"Man you are the bestest friend ever," Sydney said.

"Yeah yeah I know," Haylie muttered.

**.x.**

"Ah Sydney, nice of you to join me, and also nice that you brought Trudel with you," Alison said as Sydney and Haylie entered Haylie entered Alison's hotel room. The two Divas sat on the bed and Sydney asked, "Alright Bernier, the fuck do you want?" Sydney asked.

"Well I'm proposing a love triangle storyline between you, Matt & Pauly," Alison said.

"Even though I'm not a part of it, I like it," Haylie commented, which then Sydney smacked her arm. "Ow," Haylie said.

"Anyways, how most of it would go is that next week where it's basically Matt verses an opponent that I still haven't decided yet, and before that, it would be a promo where you guys talk while he's getting ready for the match, then Pauly would come into it, asking if he would talk to Sydney in private, Matt is very hesitant at first, then decides to leave, probably getting ready more for the match, then Pauly talks—wait, scratch that, flirts with you for a bit, then offers you on a date or something, Sydney's hesitant of that before blatantly accepting then walking off, and yeah," Alison said.

"I like it," Haylie commented, then got her arm smacked by Sydney.

"At least I know Trudel likes it, how 'bout you Sydney?" Alison said.

"Fine, I'll go along with it," Sydney said.

"Then it's perfect," Alison said then Sydney and Haylie got up, Haylie being the first person to leave the room, but Sydney stayed and said, "Bernier, I don't know how you would pull it off but make sure that Haylie and The Situation are put in a storyline,"

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Because last time she told me specifically that she didn't like any guy from Jersey Shore, well, I'm trying to change that," Sydney said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright I'll try my best," Alison said then Sydney exited the room.

"What did you two talk about?" Haylie asked as soon as Sydney caught up with her.

"Oh nothing," Sydney said with a secret smirk on her face that Haylie didn't bother to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next Day**_

"Sydney, please don't tell me you're watching Jersey Shore on _my _iPod, which you downloaded?" Haylie asked as the two Divas were driving to the next city, and where Haylie was currently driving and Sydney was basically sitting in the passenger side, feet up on the dash board watching something on Haylie's iPod.

"Hey—my iPod broke and you'res was the only available one and you weren't watching so…" Sydney said.

"Great—delete it after, I don't want that garbage on my iPod." Haylie said with total disgust.

"Hey sooner or later I'm getting you to like the show," Sydney said.

Haylie made a _pfft _sound before saying, "Yeah right. The only thing, and I do mean only thing I like 'bout the show is their music," Haylie said, then one of the songs that came on the radio was _Work It Out _by _Pitbull (feat. Lil Jon) _"Sydney, do you have the Jersey Shore soundtrack in here?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Sydney said.

"Thought so," Haylie said as she continued to drive. "Hey Hay, who do you like on JShore?" Sydney asked.

"I told you once I told you a thousand fucking times no one," Haylie said.

"Aw come on Haylie, you've been watching the show vol—"

"Whoa," Haylie said, cutting the redhead off. "If your going to say 'I've been *watching* the show voluntarily for their first 2 seasons' then you're sadly mistaken, you've been forcing me to watch it—and you're just lucky that I haven't done something 'bout it," Haylie said.

"Yeah because I'm your BFF," Sydney said.

"Yeah yeah," Haylie muttered.

"So. Who do you like?" Sydney asked.

"Will you cut it out already?" Haylie asked.

"Ah come on, is it Pauly?" Sydney guessed.

"No—you like him, and besides he must be weird in order for you to like him," Haylie commented making Sydney kick her in the leg. "Ow, what was that for?" Haylie asked.

"For insulting Pauly. Anyways, is it Vinny?" Sydney guessed. "You always have a thing for momma's boys," She added.

Haylie was silent for a few moments before asking, "Since _when?" _

"Since you were twelve apparently—Josh told me," Sydney said.

"Don't trust anything that that guy says, infact I don't have a thing for those momma's boys—no offence to them or anything," Haylie said.

"Alright….Ronnie?" Sydney asked.

"Eww, just no, and besides I thought him and that Sammi chick were dating—and they have one of the most rockiest relationships that I've ever known," Haylie said.

"Yeah—alright, Sitch?" Sydney guessed.

Haylie made one of the most disgusted looks on her face before saying, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Fuck no! In fact, I would rather be locked in a room with Miz talking bout how awesome he is, then get locked in another room with Cole talking about how awesome Miz is, then get locked in another room where I have to deal Del Rio talk bout how he's going to win the fucking Rumble and then jump off a fucking cliff where I clearly know there are sharks, alligators, piranhas _and _electric eels then ever love that egotistical no fucking brain loser,"

"Holy—I get it you hate the guy I understand, no need to put that in there," Sydney said.

"Alright—I was just stating the truth—and if it wasn't for him not responding to my tweet about calling me a slut or whatever, then I wouldn't be hating him as much," Haylie said.

"But you'll still hate him, right?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah basically," Haylie said with a huge smile on her face.

"You know Haylie—you should give him a chance, he's seriously freaking nice," Sydney said.

"How the fuck do you know, all the times that I see him he's a freaking prick that should go die," Haylie said.

"Hey, I got my sources," Sydney said. "What I'm trying to get at is that try to give Mike a chance," Sydney said.

"Yeah fat chance," Haylie said.

"You're stubborn, huh?" Sydney guessed.

"Ding ding redhead," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"I don't how I deal with you," Sydney muttered as she continued watching Jersey Shore.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you _still _watching that show?" Haylie asked as she made it to the hotel parking lot.

"Yeah—it's epic," Sydney said. While Sydney wasn't looking, Haylie grabbed her luggage and walked into the hotel, walked up to the front desk and asked, "Hi—has a DJ Pauly D reserved his room yet?"

"No—why?" The person asked.

"Well, he kindly asked me to have his room reserved already," Haylie said.

"Alright—any specifics that he wanted?" The person asked.

"Yeah, make sure it has 2 beds," Haylie said. "Oh, and his roommate is coming in shortly, she's a redhead who's about 5'5-5'6," Haylie said. "and her name is Sydney,"

The person was doing her thing and a few moments later she said, "alright, all set, and I'm guessing your Miss Trudel, right?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Here's your room key, seventh floor, room 727," She said, handing Haylie the room key.

"Thank you so very much," Haylie said then went to her room. When she got there, she instantly fell on her bed and instantly went to bed.

_**Two Hours Later**_

"_HAYLIE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" _Sydney demanded, making Haylie literally jump off of her bed and landed on her ass. When Haylie eventually got up, she opened the door and Sydney said, "I know it was you who basically set me in a room with Pauly!"

"Yeah—because hey, I see a future couple between you two, so me being the good one here, has to make it happen sooner or later," Haylie said.

"You know I'm dating Matt you moron," Sydney said.

"Yeah, but you two are always on and off, and when you're off, you can have some variety," Haylie said then closed the door, then went back to her comfy bed. As she plopped on it, a thought instantly thought came to her mind _Fuck! Something very very bad is going to happen to me soon, but oh well, I can handle almost everything that that girl throws at me, _then instantly went to sleep.

_**An hour later**_

"Sydney don't wake me up," Haylie said as she was being shaken awake.

"Why, I need a favour from you," Sydney said.

"What is it?" Haylie asked.

"Even though he doesn't know I have a boyfriend, Pauly asked me out on a double date and he offered one of his friends and I offered you so you have to come with me," Sydney said.

"What are you sounding like? Five?" Haylie asked.

"No with you, I have to sound three," Sydney said.

"Hey—I take that as a insult," Haylie said.

"Well you _do _act like a child," Sydney said.

"But hey, if I _don't _act like a kid, everything would be a little boring, right?" Haylie asked.

"So is that a yeah or a no?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah because one you won't shut up and two you won't shut up," Haylie said. "and did he say what guy he's bringing?" She asked.

"No,"

"If it's Sitch, I'm personally murdering you," Haylie said. "Obviously Mike, but also murdering you, and possibly Pauly if he pisses me off," She added.

"So that a yeah?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah,"

Sydney hugged the Punk Diva before saying, "You're the bestest friend evar!"

"Alright—what time is this thing?" Haylie asked.

"Tomorrow night, eight o clock," Sydney said.

"So the guy that Pauly's bringing is _my _date?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Sydney said.

_Alright—something's gonna happen to me _Haylie thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why does she make me do these things?" Haylie asked herself as she was up at around 5:15 PM either deciding to head out for the day before the supposed "double date" that she was forced to be in—well a date for Sydney, a blind date for her, or just stay at home and decide whether to go or not there. She went to her suitcase to check out what she actually has in the form of clothes, then said to herself, "is it casual or non-casual?" Then decided to text Sydney.

_Haylie: Syd! Is this stupid-ass date casual or non-causal? _

Few moments later, Sydney replied with

_Sydney: Casual, why?  
Haylie: BC I need 2 figure out if my clothes are good enough :P  
Sydney: Get new ones—you're trying to be you, not some punk.  
Haylie: But I _have _to, I'm not 'The Punk Diva' for nothing :D  
Sydney: *virtual rolling of her eyes* Just get new clothes_

Haylie put her phone in her pocket, got some shoes and went out the door to actually get some clothes.

_**45 Minutes Later**_

Haylie entered the hotel room with a few bags in her hands with some "nice" clothes—well, she just shopped at Hot Topic, but tried to find some of their nice clothes, and she was successful (=D), so she laid out all the clothes on the bed and was trying to find a good outfit, and when she did, it was narrowed to two choices: a Sweet Love Black and White Stripe Zipper Heart Flow Top, Blue Baked Super Skinny Jeans and Black Sequin Flats.

While the other outfit is Super Big Fun Penguin t-shirt, Hot Kiss Blue Stitch Distressed Skinny Jeans and Black Chains Booties. "Wow," Sydney said as she somehow made her way into the hotel room. "You have outfits that don't consist of Converse shoes," She added.

"Oh shut up, what outfit is better?" Haylie asked.

Sydney looked over both outfits for a few moments before saying, "the first one,"

"Alright, and you do know I'm hurting you either way now for making me do this," Haylie said.

"Yeah yeah I know," Sydney said.

_**FF To 8:00**_

"So now we're meeting them wherever the fuck we're going to?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah basically," Sydney said as she was wearing a light green thin strap dress and white ankle boots. Haylie rolled her eyes as Sydney finally had the car that they were both in to the restaurant parking lot and the first thing that Haylie noticed were Pauly and….

_This evening sucks _Haylie thought in her mind.


End file.
